Flashcards
by Blackfang64
Summary: What better way for Natsuki to teach her daughter her first word then with flashcards, right? "Now B is for... Breasts? Shizuru!" ShizNat & MaiKoto Humour, next chapter is up!
1. Viola's first word

**Author: .... Well I've got nothing to say, so enjoy!**

"Peek a boo!" drawing her hands away from her cheeks, a pair of cheerful emerald orbs shined brightly before being concealed once more by a pair of hands.

"Peek a boo!" the sounds of soft laughter brought a smile onto the blunette's face.

"Natsuki, how long must you play that game on her?" the charming Kyoto voice brought the Natsuki's attention away, staring over at the honey brunette woman sitting idly at the table.

"Well..." pondering at this thought, she rested her chin above her palm. "Good point Shizuru"

"She's nearly two years old Natsuki, I think we should be encouraging our daughter with her first word" looking back over, Natsuki glanced upon the small young girl with Azure blue hair similar to Natsuki's own but with blood jewelled like eyes resembling to Shizuru's own.

"Hmm..." tilting her head to the side, she focused all her brain power on thinking up a solution. Snapping her fingers, she turned to Shizuru with a triumphant smile. "Hey Shizuru"

"Yes Natsuki-kins?"

"Don't call me that. Could you make some flashcards for me?" tilting her head to the side in curiosity, Shizuru gave it some thought.

"Hm, what kind of flashcards does Natsuki have in mind?"

"Alphabet ones"

"Hai, I'll go get started then" leaving the table gracefully, she left the room leaving Natsuki and her daughter alone.

**Sometime later.... **

"Finished!" appearing from around the side of the hallway waving her arm about with the flashcards in hand, Shizuru smiled warmly at the sight of Natsuki imitating a Dog on two feet with her daughter aside. "Ara, Natsuki and Viola are so CUTE!" Shizuru shrieked in joy which bought a blush to Natsuki's cheeks.

"Er, thanks" walking towards the honey brunette, she reached her hand out only to find the flashcards being pulled away. Pouting with her eyes looking teary Shizuru giggled at the sight of a begging Natsuki.

"Natsuki must reward me" puffing her cheeks out, she leaned up to Shizuru's face planting a kiss on her creamed soft cheek. Slipping the cards into Natsuki's hands, Shizuru slipped away into the kitchen leaving Natsuki standing on the spot.

Returning to the objective at hand, Natsuki took a seat next to Viola. "Okay Viola, today we're going to learn about the alphabet" talking in a slow like manner, Natsuki held the flashcards up so Viola could see them. "Okay, A is for...." bringing her head around the card she carefully read the name. "Apple"

Staring up at her daughter who tilted her head to the side, she smiled warmly before flipping the next card over. "Now B is for..." once more reading off the name tag she looked back up at Viola. "Breasts"

There was an awkward silence before Natsuki realized what she had just said. "B-breasts!" swinging the cards up to her face she read the word over again double checking her reading.

"Okay, next flash card" eagerly wanting to change the flashcard she turned the cards facing her daughter. "C is for Chado" sighing in relief she flipped the next card over.

"D is for..." flipping the cards over to herself, she read the name before flipping them back. "Doggy style" this time a blush rose upon her cheeks, retracting the cards back she checked over the names.

"E is for... Ecstasy?!"

"F is for fetish?!"

"G is for Groaning?"

"H is for... HENTAI?! Shizuru!" screaming at the top of her lungs, Natsuki drew her attention towards the Brunette her stared at her with a confused look.

"Yes my Nat-su-ki?" slowly approaching the blunette, Shizuru took the chance to get a blush from Natsuki as she swayed her hips side to side. Natsuki's reaction was hook, line and sinker in Shizuru's charms.

"S-Shizuru!" flashing the cards in front of Shizuru's face, she held them still her eyes looking for a reaction from Shizuru. "What is this?"

"They are flashcards I made for Natsuki-kins"

"Stop calling me that! And I know they're flashcards, what I'm asking is why they have these kinds of... things" looking back at the cards, Natsuki felt an eerie of awkwardness at mentioning the contents of the cards.

"Well Natsuki requested that I make flashcards for HER, I don't recall saying that they were for our daughter" stopped in her tracks, Natsuki cowered her response back to herself.

"So I presume the Y is for Yuri?"

"How did Natsuki know?" jokingly responded to Natsuki's subtle question, she smiled in delight whilst her partner only grew in rage.

"How can I teach our daughter a word like-"

"Yuri" cutting off Natsuki's sentence Natsuki nodded her in agreement.

"Exactly Shizuru"

"Natsuki, I didn't say anything" there was an awkward pause of silence, the two slowly turning their heads to their daughter.

"Yuri!" Viola exclaimed in joy raising her arms about.

"She-She said her first word!" overwhelmed by the sudden joy, Natsuki rushed over to her daughter with Shizuru not far behind.

"Viola said her first word! I can't believe her first word was..." shrieking in happiness, Shizuru picked her daughter up bringing her up to her face.

"...Yuri" hanging her head bellow her shoulders, Natsuki felt the joy going away only to be replaced with a depressed feeling. "Great, our daughter's first word was a dirty word"

"I don't find it dirty Natsuki, after all aren't we in a little way a bit Yu-" finding a finger tip placed over her lips, Shizuru was silenced by Natsuki's finger.

"Don't finish that" pulling her hand away, she stared idly at her daughter who repeating her new word over and over again. "If anyone asks, we met some guy whose name is Yuri"

"Very well Natsuki, but should we tell her what her first word was when she gets older?" they both stare innocently at their daughter who was smiling in joy before turning to each other.

"Hai!"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Mai: So Viola's first word was Yuri? **

**Natsuki: Pretty much **

**Mai: Well it's not as bad as my daughter's first word **

**Natsuki: Oh? What was Machiko's first word then? **

**Mai: (Blushes) Boobs **

**Natsuki: (bursts into laughter) **

**Mai: Hey, at least my child's first word wasn't two girls doing it **

**Natsuki: Hmph, well I guess our children take after their other mothers (both Mai and Natsuki stare over at Shizuru and Mikoto in the distance with their daughters) **

**Mai: True, it could be worst though (looks at Nao whose sitting next to Natsuki **

**Nao: Hey! It's not my fault my child's first word was kinky**

**Mai & Natsuki: (burst into laughter) **

**Nao: Shut up! **

**End of Omake**

**Author: Hope you enjoyed this; my next fic is a oneshot similar to the story of 'Oneechan'. Read and review if you enjoyed it!**


	2. Machiko's first word

**Author: Didn't expect there to be another chapter, but I was influenced by an anonymous review that I just couldn't simply ignore. Thank you to those who reviewed, your comments made my day. Enjoy! **

"So her flashcards really got Viola to say her first word?" talking anxiously through the phone, the woman stood idly against the wall, her orange flavoured hair passed down her shoulders and her lavender eyes cornered to the side of her head at the phone.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself Mai, Shizuru really... knows her stuff" the sudden pause brought a slight confusing look upon Mai's face.

"Hey, do you think Shizuru would mind in making some flashcards for my daughter?" the sound of a cup breaking rang deeply through Mai's ear alerting her senses a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just knocked over a cup is all. Yeah, I'll ask Shizuru about it and get her to bring them over. By the way, how are things with Mikoto?"

"She's doing well, although I think our daughter has taken a bit too much of her personality" looking from around her shoulder, she stared over at the woman over by the table scratching the back of her head with her foot in a cat like manner and her daughter sitting close by mimicking her mother. "I think it's best if I get her to learn her first word soon before she turns feral"

"Haha, okay I'll send Shizuru by later. Bye" hearing the other line disconnect, Mai sighed in relief before placing the phone aside. Strolling towards the front door, Mai look aside at Machiko wrestling her mother.

"Mikoto?" getting a response from the feline like girl, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going out for a bit of shopping, Shizuru might be dropping by with some flashcards so if she does I want you to start teaching them to Machiko okay?" looking at aside of her Neko like lover, her daughter smiled in delight with a pair of amethyst eyes resembling her own.

"If Mai says so, then I will, yep yep!" nodding her head in delight, Mikoto got onto her feet before walking towards Mai. Bringing her hand to the younger woman's head, Mai patted Mikoto gently on the head before leaning across planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Be back soon" reaching for her hand bag, Mai exited out the front door closing it behind.

_Sometime later..... _

The knock on the door broke Mikoto's attention away from looking inside the fridge. Running to the door, Mikoto turned the door knob opening the door to revealing a tall brunette girl standing out front smiling lovingly. "Why hello Mikoto, how are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking, would you like to come in?" standing aside in a fashionable manner, Shizuru smiled at Mikoto's etiquette.

"Ara, such a polite young woman you are but I must decline" reaching from her pocket, she pulled out some flashcards before handing them to Mikoto. "I must be going now, Natsuki's probably already made it into the fridge by now, I must save the Mayonnaise!" bowing her head in a lady like manner, Shizuru turned before walking away back to her car.

Shrugging her shoulders, Mikoto closed the door behind her as she strolled back over to Machiko. Taking a seat on the lounge, Mikoto issued her daughter Machiko to take a seat next to her. Jumping onto the sofa in a cat like manner, Machiko settled down next to her mother resting her head on Mikoto's lap.

Bringing the flashcards before her and Machiko's sight she began to read them. "Okay, A is for apple" Mikoto's stomach growled in response to the object's mentioning.

"Okay, now B is for.... boobs" Mikoto felt a drooling sensation of fantasising a teenage version of Mai being snuggled around in the chest by Mikoto. Closing her eyes, Mikoto felt a soft warm cosy feeling engulfing her senses. Were not for the sudden poking at her left cheek, Mikoto would've dozed off to sleep.

Awaking to find Machiko poking repeatedly at her cheek, she shook off the past memory before getting back to the task at hand. "Okay, now C is for...." flipping over to the next card her eyes dazzled at the words.

"Boobs? D is for... Boobs again?" tilting her head in a cute like manner; she began to flip through the cards at an increasing speed only to notice the words were repeating after the last. "Wow, all the letters in the alphabet can be used in the same word" smiling in this new discovery, Mikoto began going through once more with the flashcards to Machiko.

_Later... _

"Mikoto, I'm home!" walking in with grocery bags grasped in her hands, Mai strolled into the kitchen placing the bags onto the bench. There was an eerie silence in the air as Mai turned her head back to see no sight of Mikoto or her daughter. "Mikoto?"

Hearing the faint sound of laughter, Mai turned her attention to the hallway as the noise was getting louder. "Boobs, boobs, boobs!" Storming from out of the hall was Machiko running on all four like a cat but with a pink laced bra attached to her head. Soon after Mikoto was following behind with a azure blue sports bra dangling behind her.

"What?" twitching at her left eye, Mai watched Mikoto chasing Machiko around the living room like two animals, but with one repeatedly saying the word 'Boobs'. Clicking a message in, Mai noticed that the word was coming from Machiko. "Machiko!"

The two paused looking over at the joyful woman standing behind the kitchen bench. "Boobs?"

"You said your first word! Wait, boobs?!" taken aback by the sudden use of language, Mai turned her head to Mikoto who was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Mikoto began to slowly retreat back behind the lounge with her eye contact locking in on Mai's own. "Sick her Machiko!" Mikoto yelled out to her daughter who immediately responded by charging over at Mai before jumping into the air.

Mai, who by now triggered the events to come, watched helplessly as her daughter dive into her chest sending her stuttering back. Mai's eyes were fixed on the scene of the young girl rubbing her head repeatedly into her chest smiling childishly.

"Oh no, not you too"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Mai: Why didn't you tell me this would happen?! **

**Natsuki: Oh, just for fun and all. Plus we got to see how Machiko learned her first word **

**Mai: What am I suppose to do now? I've got Mikoto and Machiko diving into my chest now, at this rate they'll get smaller **

**Natsuki: I wish... **

**Mai: What did you say?! **

**Natsuki: Nothing! **

**Nao: Hey, if you guys got a story on how your kids learned their first words, what about me? **

**Natsuki: Good question, one sec (pulls author from screen) Okay, does Nao's kid get a story too? **

**Author: M-maybe, if the readers want it that is **

**Natsuki: Good enough, it's getting late better get home and do some- **

**Viola: Yuri! **

**Natsuki:.... Damn you Shizuru.... **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Well I'm glad so many people enjoyed the first part, thank you to all those who read this. Read and review if you think I should finish it with Nao's kid learning her first word, I'm open to your thoughts!**


	3. Juliet's first word

**Author: Bwah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in awhile been drowned out with school work. I apologise to those who read my last fic, it was uncalled for and I hope the readers weren't too offended or anything. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! **

"Juliet, where are you?" her voice echoing throughout the room, the tall flame haired girl stood idly, her hands on her hips and her eyes drifting back and forward around the room. The sounds of soft giggles brought a devious smile to the woman's face as she slowly tip toed around the furniture.

Bringing her hands slowly above her head, she approached the small little flame haired girl who was crouching behind the sofa. "Gotcha!" flexing her arms out at an increasing speed; she grabbed the little girl by the sides before ambushing her in tickles. "I've got you now Juliet" the young girl laughed hardly as her mother tickled her into a laughing frenzy.

"Nao, are you playing hide and tickle again?" turning her attention from her daughter, Nao tipped her head over her shoulder at the cyan haired woman emerging from the darkened hall.

"Ah, morning Miyu, about time you got up" chuckling lightly to herself, Nao approached her azure haired lover. Placing a soft kiss over Miyu's lips, the flame haired woman gently brushed her nose against the woman's own before pulling away.

"Nao still knows how seduce me doesn't she?" earning a smirk from Nao, Miyu walked slowly towards her daughter picking her up. "Hey Nao, don't you think it's time for Juliet to be learning her first word?"

"Hm, what's this talk about all of sudden?"

"I have heard that Tokiha and Fujino-sans children are already speaking their first word so I thought it might be time that Juliet should learn her first word"

"Hm, I do see your point" resting her chin on the palm of her hand, Nao began to think hard on what to do.

"I've heard Fujino-sans flashcards seems to be having a good influence on this topic, perhaps we should hired her services" Nao seemed almost dumbstruck at hearing Miyu's proposition.

"Oh no, we are not allowing that twisted girl's mind to teach our child" waving her arms about in protest, Nao retreated away to the kitchen fixing herself some breakfast. At hearing the phone ringing, she slammed the cereal box onto the bench before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Nao, Shizuru's flashcard serv-" at instant Nao hung up, placing the phone aside.

"Great, how did she even know?" resting her hands on her hips, she looked over at Miyu who just shrugged her shoulders. The chiming from the doorbell alerted the two as they turned their attention to the door. Nao watched as Miyu headed to the door before noticing a small package had been slipped underneath the door. Reading the address, Miyu picked up the package before walking back towards Nao.

"It's for you" handing the package over to Nao, the flame haired woman peaked her eyebrow in curiosity before opening the package up. Reaching her hand in, she grabbed hold of something which seemed in numbers before pulling them out.

"What the!" she stared down heavily at the small flashcards grasped within her hands. "That woman!"

"Nao, perhaps this is a sign" putting the suggestion back into Nao's mind, the woman could only sigh as she walked over to Juliet who looked as though she was trying to climb the walls.

"Juliet!" calling the young girl's name out, Juliet immediately responded as she rushed over to her mother giggling happily.

'Okay, knowing that woman she'll have fixed the first few cards to saying something naughty, so I'll out smart her by going to G first' grinning mischievely at her cunning plan, Nao flicked through the cards before arriving at 'G'. "Okay Juliet, G is for goldfish" Juliet clapped happily bringing a warm hearted smile to Nao's face.

"See Nao, the cards are harmless" calling out from the distance, Nao turned to see Miyu smiling warmly at her earning a pout from Nao.

"I is for ice cream" 'No innuendos there, maybe Miyu is right' "J is for jumping" earning another cheerful expression from Juliet Nao felt a little more relaxed at knowing this. "And K is for... when Nao and Miyu get busy, Nao likes to get really kinky" there was a dead silence as Nao steadily rotated her eyes down onto the flashcard. "K-k-kinky!" screaming the word out loud, Nao ran to Miyu showing the card before the cyan haired woman. "See, I told you! She's trying to teach Juliet about sexual stuff like-"

"Kinky!" Nao's mouth hanged open as her head slowly turned back to her daughter. "Kinky, kinky!" Miyu seemed quite surprise at hearing this from Juliet but merely hid it with a small rose blush on her cheeks.

"Ju-Juliet!" twitching at the left eye Nao watched as Juliet ran up to her repeating the word constantly. "H-how, did...?"

"Perhaps Nao, kids take after their mothers, in other words she seems to have taken your style of fun" a small chuckle escaped from Miyu, resting her hand on Nao's shoulder she comforted the poor girl who could only blink at her daughter's first word.

"Shizuru, you will pay for this!"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nao: And that's how it happened **

**Natsuki: Bwahahahahaha! **

**Nao: S-shut up! **

**Mai: Hey Nao, since when are you the good person? **

**Nao:... shut up **

**Natuki: I think Nao's had a change of heart, maybe now she'll restrain herself from pleasuring Miyu all the time **

**Nao: Shut the hell up or so help me I'll ram my foot up your butt! **

**Mai: Wow, even when your angry Nao you still talk about sex**

**Nao: Hey, don't you dare! This is why I don't expose y daughter to this stuff, otherwise she'll end up like you two **

**Natsuki: Hey Mai, I think Nao needs a little punishment perhaps a good tickling? **

**Mai: I agree **

**Nao: No, stand back! (watches as Natsuki and Mai approach her) NOOOOOOO!!!! **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: I'm afraid the next chapter to 'Oneechan' will be delayed further so I apologise to the readers for the inconvenience. I have plans for a fourth one if the readers still want it, it will be a HaruYuki one so I hope that peaks to some readers tastes. Anyway, read and review and let me know if you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
